<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>树生 by Keith_IL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305559">树生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL'>Keith_IL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1945年决斗前夕，阿不思·邓布利多回想起他和金发少年曾经讨论过的北欧神话。在神话中，人是由神用树枝创造的，而世界也是由一棵树支撑着。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>树生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>雨雪交加。</p><p>1945年初，麻瓜世界和魔法界都在进行一场战争。一行人混在麻瓜的海上交通线里离开英国本土，发现麻瓜世界的战争也已有落幕的迹象。这种微妙的重合感令他们沉默，特别是在目睹一些战场残迹时，当初参加过巴黎公墓集会的纽特和蒂娜看着那些坦克与大炮的残骸，默然不语。</p><p>选择麻瓜交通是为了掩人耳目——虽然这队人马的目的早已传遍整个魔法界，魔杖直指纽蒙迦德城堡的主人；虽然那位先生已经公开应战，意在挽回圣徒已现颓势的战局。可格林德沃的追随者仍然如飞蛾扑火般撞到他们面前，只为尽可能削弱一点领队者的实力。假如他们选择传统的魔法方式横穿欧洲，一路上不知要遭遇多少琐碎的事故。</p><p>他们从伦敦出发时气候已经回暖，却在进入阿尔卑斯山脉后又回到了寒冬。温度随着海拔的升高同空气一同变得稀薄，寻找合适的过夜处迫在眉睫。后来加入的一个奥地利巫师带他们找到了一处废弃已久的安全屋，据说建设它的主人在几年前死在了纽蒙迦德的山崖下。</p><p>改善环境对巫师来说不算难事，更重要的是防备外界的威胁。亲自设好防御咒和警戒咒后，领队者走进已经焕然一新的木屋，立刻被自己的学生塞了一杯热茶，温暖的热气顿时模糊了他的视线。</p><p>“奥地利人说如果明天还不放晴，我们就要在这里多待一段时间。”纽特小声说，“天气太恶劣的话，我们也不用担心圣徒大规模出动寻找我们。”</p><p>“约定的日期快要到了，守时是一种美德。”他的老师，这支队伍的领队阿不思·邓布利多温和地说，“你是在担心决斗的结果？”</p><p>纽特欲言又止。</p><p>邓布利多微笑起来，为自己上了年纪却仍不善言辞的学生：“这次决斗并不会扭转战争结局——我们花了十几年时间走到这一步，哪怕他赢了决斗，也至多让圣徒再苟延残喘几年。而且我不是那种被关心后认为自己被看轻的人……我和他确实很难分出高下，在真正交手之前。”</p><p>师长的善解人意令纽特面色微红：“我一直相信您比他更强……而且您对我们来说是不可替代的。”</p><p>“没有谁是真正不可替代的。”邓布利多平静地说，“假如我败给他……你和蒂娜，还有队伍里其他的人，以及所有站在我们这一边的巫师，都会沿着这条路继续走下去，直到胜利的终点。”</p><p>谈话告一段落，他们一同默默地在火边驱散身上的寒意。蒂娜在和纽特交换了一个眼神后，就坐到另外一边去了，并未打扰他们的师生谈心。</p><p>“这是……护树罗锅？”注意到一个小家伙从口袋中探头出来时，邓布利多感兴趣地问道，“我知道你有养它们，不过很少看到它。”</p><p>“是的，它们非常害羞。”神奇动物总是能让纽特谈兴大发，他小心地撑开口袋，托出了那只像小树枝一样的纤细生物，“它们一般住在树上，吃昆虫，总是能把自己藏得很好。除非有人想要破坏它们的家园，哪怕只是为了修剪一下枝杈。”</p><p>那个绿色的小生物被迸射的火星吓了一跳，很快又缩了回去。邓布利多看着纽特哄好它，这才开口道：“我上次去找奥利凡德的时候，听他说制魔杖的树木上也会出现护树罗锅。魔杖制作者需要安抚好它们，才能有机会取木材制魔杖。”</p><p>“不错，可以给他们送一些土鳖，它们会平静很久。”纽特抬起头，突然想到了什么，压低了声音，“我听到了一个传闻……格林德沃现在使用的魔杖，是一根很特殊的接骨木魔杖。”</p><p>邓布利多的表情变得严肃了一些，但他的语气依旧是有所保留的：“接骨木不算常用的魔杖制作材料，但也不算特别稀罕？”</p><p>“但有人相信这根魔杖或许是一根传承悠久的魔杖。”纽特不自觉地坐正了一些，手指摩挲着手提箱的搭扣，“一根易主方式很血腥的魔杖……总是需要杀死它的上一任主人。或许击败也可以，但往往过程不会很和平。”</p><p>“我想我听说过类似的故事。”邓布利多若有所思地应了，但随即又笑起来，“可是，既然它能够被转手，就说明它并不会令它的主人真正不可战胜。我记得奥利凡德总是告诉大家，魔杖也会选择巫师。或许这根接骨木魔杖单纯就是偏好杀戮，所以总是挑选不那么安分的主人。”</p><p>他的从容情绪感染了纽特，后者忧虑的情绪被平复了许多，甚至不好意思地笑了笑。</p><p>“早些休息吧。”邓布利多拍了拍他的肩膀，自火堆边站起身，“假如梅林保佑明天有个好天气，我们还得抓紧时间赶路。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>空间拓展咒为每个人都提供了足够的休息区域。邓布利多在迈入自己的房间后，原本轻松平和的表情几乎瞬间消失，一片空白的面容甚至显得有些冷漠。</p><p>他挥动魔杖锁好门，又感知了一下自己亲自布置的外界防御，这才在房主留下的小木桌边坐了下来。落满灰的桌上有几张脆弱残破的剪报，他扫了一眼就知道是圣徒控制的喉舌。图片中是几个面目模糊的巫师被处决的场景，标题则是义正言辞的“清扫工作”。</p><p>思绪一转他已经想起了这件事的来龙去脉——毕竟是能够上报刊头条的大新闻，主要人犯自然不同寻常：来自保加利亚和罗马尼亚的几名纯血统巫师，每个人都有辉煌显赫的姓氏，却因为带头反抗格林德沃的统治而被处决。具体的姓名他已经记不清了，因为类似的牺牲在过去的十几年来实在寻常。</p><p>同样已经牺牲的房主保留下这份剪报，也不知是否是与其中的死者有些关联。他在昏暗的灯火下找到了最后一个未曾斑驳的姓氏：克鲁姆。不过验证与否也不重要了。</p><p>处决的背景是德姆斯特朗的墙壁——邓布利多至今尚未拜访过这个地址神秘的学校，但却能够确定自己判断无误，只因那面墙上刻着一个他刻骨铭心的符号。格林德沃尚未被开除时，将这个符号刻在了德姆斯特朗的墙上，却并未向后来的追随者解释其中含义。但他的下属显然很看重头领的手迹，甚至特意将试图在学校引起骚乱的罪魁处决地设在了这里。</p><p>让死亡圣器见证死亡，也不算荒谬。他想着，一边在灰垢上也勾画出了那个符号。根据纽特和其他来源的信息，他基本可以确定格林德沃从格里戈维奇处偷取了老魔杖。但或许是因为剩下两件圣器并未入手，格林德沃并未按他们曾经的计划宣扬死亡圣器的威名，以至于纽特这么轻松地就被他安抚了情绪。</p><p>可邓布利多自己也无法确定死亡圣器的力量究竟有多大、是否会在胜负的天平上成为举足轻重的砝码。他对纽特说的关于战局未来的分析大部分是真话，唯独漏掉了一切的前提是格林德沃至少要被自己重伤。否则失去制衡圣徒最高战力的自己之后，战争将会无可避免地走向更加惨烈的境地。假如老魔杖能将他们的差距拉得太开，他就只能放弃一切保命手段，试试同归于尽的战术。</p><p>那根魔杖究竟有多大的力量？他垂眸注视着圣器标志中代表它的那一竖，有些出神。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>1899年夏，戈德里克山谷。</p><p>由于老魔杖这件圣器的特质，相见恨晚的两个少年没少讨论过魔杖学。他们各自的初始魔杖来自不同的制作者，因此也交流了一下不同派别的偏好。奥利凡德那句“魔杖选择巫师”算是被他们共同认可了，有关选材的争论却导向了传说的细节问题。</p><p>“接骨木倒确实经常长在水边。”阿不思一手撑着脑袋，一手慢慢指读着《诗翁彼豆故事集》，“但故事如此撰写，究竟是因为它恰好被选做了魔杖的材料，还是死神确实只是折下了一根树枝？”</p><p>“你的问题本质是死亡圣器究竟是谁制作的。”金发的少年靠在窗边，挑起一边眉毛，“假如故事只是为了神化三兄弟的事迹，那就是第一种情况；否则我们便要承认这世上确有神灵，随手折下的树枝便能裁决生死。”</p><p>“那就太糟糕了。”阿不思摇头，“既然他能这么轻松地赋予我们力量，自然也能收回它——哪怕是三兄弟也没有真正赢下这一局。这对于我们的目标绝不是好事。”</p><p>“神也未必能超出人许多。”盖勒特英俊的脸上浮出一个混杂着傲慢与嘲讽的笑，“他们也有无能为力之事，而且还不少。”</p><p>“比如？”阿不思很感兴趣地追问。他的母亲是麻瓜出身，倒是讲过一些上帝全知全能的故事。不过巫师谈论这些未免有些讽刺，他后来就不太关心麻瓜神话了。而在巫师的认知中，更是很少有具体统一的信仰。</p><p>而盖勒特出身优渥，行事又颇为不拘一格——比如他现下便开始讲述一出由一个叫瓦格纳的麻瓜创作的歌剧。这部歌剧的背景正是日耳曼人的神话，后来却主要在北欧地区保存。盖勒特对于欣赏麻瓜优秀作品毫无心理障碍，甚至原著史诗就在学校附近地区流传，讲解起来更是毫无困难。</p><p>“命运三女神也只能纺线裁线，却无法阻止诸神黄昏的降临？”阿不思有些失神般地自言自语，“原来连神灵也无法违背命运吗？”</p><p>他知道金发少年拥有预言的能力——曾经他以为那只是占卜者的故弄玄虚，甚至懒得选择这门课（对于一个标准优等生来说，这绝对是非常严重的贬斥态度）。但他绝不会对盖勒特的能力产生任何质疑，也就逐渐接受了确实有人能够窥见命运一隅。此时他也忍不住发问，想要知道对方对诸神黄昏设定的态度。</p><p>这次盖勒特倒是收起了一贯的轻慢态度，神色冷峻得近乎阴郁。</p><p>“命运不可逆转，不可违背。”他字字咬得清晰缓慢，“而我能看到的太少了，甚至无法知道我的反抗是否也会组成咬断树根的爪牙。”</p><p>阿不思神色一凛，身体却仿佛僵在椅子上。从好友身上传来的激烈情绪几乎令他感同身受：那是一种强烈的不甘和愤怒，决绝到大概只有彻底的绝望才能酿就——就像那条啃食世界树根的黑龙的名字。他在这种惊涛骇浪般的情绪中茫然失措，完全不知道该如何安抚情绪异常的友人。</p><p>“不过神话也不能当真嘛。”然而还未等他理出头绪，他那善变的友人又倏地一笑，展颜时的俊美笑容冲淡了方才的不祥之感，“且不说北欧神话说世界由一棵岑树支撑着，它还说人是神族用树枝制作的——要是当真如此，我们可就和魔杖没什么区别了。”</p><p>“或许我们确实都是树？”阿不思一时没法彻底转开话题，只能装作随意调侃活跃气氛，“萌生于‘过去’，繁茂于‘现在’，延伸向‘未来’。所以每个人的魔杖就是我们丢失的枝条……唔，但是有人也会换不同的魔杖，大概这种情况就是嫁接？”</p><p>“嫁接？”金发少年简直乐不可支，“你那个弟弟居然还埋怨你不操心家务——讨论死亡圣器都能想到农活，真是……”</p><p>阿不思也笑了起来——金发少年总是能轻易影响周围人的情绪，他受到的影响甚至更深。幸而对方似乎确实从之前的阴沉情绪中走出来了。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>房门被敲响时他骤然自夏日的记忆中惊醒，几乎同时下意识熄掉了灯火，然后才意识到门外人根本无从窥探屋内的情况。他在黑暗中保持安静，直到叩门者以为他已经休息转身离去，这才缓缓地吐出一口气，又有些自嘲于自己的应激反应。</p><p>明明能在魔法部官员面前公然宣称“我们比亲兄弟更亲”，却还是在被从回忆中惊醒时下意识地难堪——他终究还是怯懦的，对于自己曾经犯下的过错，对于曾经投入的一腔痴情。这些可比那些看似露骨的片段要更令他羞愧和痛苦。</p><p>他没有再点灯，而是在黑暗中擦掉了桌上的符号，而后静静的抚摸着自己的命定魔杖。他11岁在奥利凡德的店里遇到它，一握上去便觉如臂使指，仿佛它真是身体延伸出的一部分。但假如承蒙梅林保佑，让他在即将到来的决斗中胜出，他便得接过那根浸透血腥的魔杖，砍去这根原本的枝杈，成为接骨木枝条的新的砧木。</p><p>——那个有关人与树的神话和他曾经的拙劣比喻此刻汇聚在他脑子里，乱哄哄地闹腾着，居然还自圆其说起来。</p><p>其实神灵造人的方式他后来知道得不少，毕竟为了寻到死亡圣器的踪迹，他和盖勒特翻阅了大量的神话传说，只因既然最核心的概念就藏在寓言书里，神话自然也会是高度怀疑对象。然而或许今晚他的思绪总围绕着魔杖打转，这种将人和魔杖某种意义上划等号的理念便格外有存在感。</p><p>但是麻瓜不会拥有魔杖——所以或许他们才是天生完全的人？巫师才是先天不全需要寻觅半身的树枝们。</p><p>这个荒谬的念头几乎令他笑出声，仿佛眼前正走过一排支棱着巫师袍的树杈子。不过他自己也是其中一员，甚至可能即将嫁接上一段格格不入的接穗。</p><p>或许只要他自然枯死了，就能带着那根血迹斑斑的接穗一起死掉。</p><p>前提是他得先把那根自己并不喜欢的接穗抢过来。</p><p>越来越荒诞了。他摇了摇头，唇边溢出一丝苦笑。他终究已经到了需要最荒诞不经的念头才能克制住恐惧的地步。</p><p>是的，他感到恐惧，就像奥丁俯瞰盘踞在世界树根的黑龙，却无法让命运三女神的纺线再延伸一寸。那条黑龙有黄金般的发色和英俊的面孔，盘踞在他这棵树的根部，是植根在他命运中的痼疾，也是余生永不退散的阴影。</p><p>但那不是盖勒特·格林德沃本人——他和阿不思都是神灵随手拾起的树枝，血誓仿佛是模拟天然嫁接的发生：割裂、交融、连接，从此血脉相连。后来他亲手斩断了连接的枝条，两棵原本枝叶相交的树木各自退守自己的世界。那条黑龙当是他从盖勒特眼中看到的自己。</p><p>——野心、权力欲和妄念的倒影。</p><p>即使他赢得了决斗，拥有了一根新的“接穗”，也无法延缓过去的“树根”被啃食的速度，也就终将因根基被蛀空而倾颓倒地。他早就预见到了这个结果，于是死亡反而不是他最恐惧的事。<br/>他怕的是自己倒下之后，被人拆穿内在早已腐朽空洞的事实。</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>“请两位先生做好准备。”</p><p>裁判的声音微微打着颤，在“声音洪亮”的咒语效果下，回荡在纽蒙迦德积雪的山间。空出的场地边站着这次决斗的见证者，圣徒和国际巫师联合会各据一侧。即将交手的两名巫师向对方行礼，将魔杖竖在胸前，同时转身走出约定的步数。</p><p>密布的彤云终于开始落雪，仿若神话中末日降临前的酷寒。</p><p>他们同时止步，再次转身，举起魔杖。</p><p>那是一场被铭刻在魔法史上的决斗，却在开场后短时间内逼退了所有见证巫师。他们只能惊惧交加地远望那片如同天崩地裂般的区域，看见各种违背常理的异象被召出。洪水和雷电共同肆虐，蓝翼怪鸢和赤色巨鸟撕咬纠缠，活化的山体被击碎成粉末，孕育暴风雪的云层被撕裂，却仍然不见天日。</p><p>引发这一切的两个身影被隐没其中，唯有迸射的咒语证明他们还活着，还在战斗，还未能置对方于死地。</p><p>所有生灵与神都会为自己的存续努力，至少不会将机会拱手让人，哪怕争斗的结果是同归于尽，是让世界随着神木一同哀鸣着崩塌……</p><p>阿不思·邓布利多摇摇晃晃地站起身。</p><p>他的模样不能说是不狼狈：专门为正式场合换上的巫师长袍上，撕裂和焦痕比比皆是；几处要害附近血迹斑斑；右手握着的命定魔杖因为最后一次冲击破出了一个可怕的锐角，露出的凤羽杖芯也少了一半。他咳了两声，积攒了一点气力后，将因魔力对冲弹飞的接骨木魔杖捡了起来。</p><p>他需要带着这根接穗一起死掉，就要先砍掉自己的枝叶——于是他没有像多年后那个集齐了死亡圣器的男孩一样修复命定魔杖，只是将老伙计默默收了起来。</p><p>他再次停步喘息了一会儿，这才蹒跚走到盖勒特·格林德沃身边，看着那双一时毫无神采的眼睛，试图在其中找到一个倒影。然而最终他在那对瞳孔里什么都没看见。</p><p>什么都看不见，就像永无阳光照耀的深渊。</p><p>他后退一步，突然想要放声大笑，嘶哑的喉咙却哽咽难言——他竟有一瞬间以为自己战胜了命运，杀死了那条黑龙——然而命运无可违背，无可逆转，实际上是他的树终于倾颓崩解化为尘埃。他确实抵达了诸神黄昏后的新世界，但自暴风雨中重生的新世界再也不会有一棵树了。</p><p>而有人为他将黑龙永远锁入深渊。</p><p> </p><p>————END————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 北欧神话中，人类是神族用树枝制作出的，世界由一棵岑树支撑，树根有纺织命运的命运三女神和名为绝望的黑龙尼德霍格，后者不断啃食树根。世界树倾颓时三女神的纺机上再无丝线，诸神黄昏，世界末日。但新的世界会在暴风雨之后重生，黑龙也没有死而是飞入了深渊。<br/>2. 瓦格纳是《尼伯龙根的指环》歌剧的作者，德国作曲家。这部歌剧耗费他26年的时间写作，最终完成于1874年，主要取材于北欧神话。我想GG会喜欢他神秘、宏伟且多依托神话的作品风格。<br/>3. 瓦格纳最后一部歌剧作品是《Parsifal》，这是日耳曼式的写法，对应的正是圆桌骑士Percival（珀西瓦尔），剧中他是“因同情而获得智慧的愚者”。这部歌剧被瓦格纳赠送给好友尼采。<br/>4. 嫁接：人们很早就在自然界中发现了天然嫁接现象，中国古代称为“木连理”，即树木枝条摩擦损伤后长在了一起。农业上接受嫁接的为砧木，接上去的枝条为接穗，影响成功的主要因素是两者的亲和力。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>